Thanks For Listening
by alex the bordercollie
Summary: The years have gone by, BigMac is a married man with little filly of his own. Happily ever after right? This story contains a fair deal of suggestive marital but no actual sex (sorry guys if you want a clopfic go elsewhere) Also this story contains some... emotional cheating so to speak so if you're not ok with that you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

BigMacintosh sat in the corner of the room, curled in on himself like the foal in his arms.

His eyes were burning from tears but he hadn't made a peep in sometime. He wouldn't, he couldn't, he was too afraid she would hear. He looked down at the little filly he clung to. She was an earth pony with a ginger mane like her father, her coat was the color of morganite. He wouldn't have even known the name of the gem had it not been for his In-laws. The Pies cultivated many precious gems on their property but they could never have grown any gem as bright as the little filly. ApplePie a cute little name he thought the day she was born. He remembered the first time he held her in his arms. He promised he would never let go...

Suddenly he heard angry hoof steps coming up the stairs. He began to panic. He wasn't ready to face her, not yet. Without thinking he stood up, tossed on his old brown trench coat and wrapped his daughter tight in a warm quilt before cracking open the window and taking off into the stormy night.

Sliding down the roof to a hay stack propped up by the house, he considered where he would go. PinkiePie maybe? She might be able to help calm her sister. He quickly dismissed the thought however, Pinkie was very close with her sister and the plan could backfire. Fluttershy? No Discord would be there and frankly the draconeques still worried him. He was never really all that close with Twilight or Rainbow and his sisters were already against him. He stood at the edge of the Apple family farm, stopping to catch his breath. ApplePie started to wail from the cold and the wet of the storm. He needed to get her safe and dry but couldn't bring himself to part with her. He was out of other options. there was only one pony he could turn to.

Rarity was just getting ready for bed when a frantic knocking came from downstairs. She rushed down to the door.

"What in the world?"

As she opened the door her breath caught in her chest for a moment. There stood BigMac, soaking wet carrying a small crying foal.

"BigMac darling are you alright?"

"Nope"

He lifted his head to make eye contact. He looked pathetic. Rarity ushered him inside.

"Well don't just stand there get in! honestly what were you thinking dragging that poor little thing all this way in a thunderstorm"

BigMac didn't respond, he simply stood there in the foyer. Rarity was right it was selfish of him to have brought ApplePie along, she didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh you poor thing, Auntie Rarity is here now" Rarity cooed as she took ApplePie from BigMac. He was reluctant but allowed this.

"Take off those wet clothes will you, I'll go get some towels and see if I don't have anything in your size."

BigMac nodded. He watched as Rarity carried his daughter off upstairs. He was just noticing, she was in her nightgown. THE nightgown. the red sheer one that showed off her figure, along with a few other things not meant for the public's eyes. It didn't bother him though, he had seen her in it before. He remembered the soft satin texture of that little red babydoll.

He stood there for a moment soaking the doormat. Once the feeling began returning to his limbs he took off his coat. He stripped down to his boxers. They were soaked too but he figured it be in poor taste to be completely naked before a lady.

Rarity finished scrubbing the little foal dry with a towel. ApplePie squeaked in protest.

"Oh, Oh, being a foal is just so hard isn't it. That's OK I'm done now sweet heart." Rarity looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh dear, he just had to show up while was indisposed" she sighed then grabbed a few extra towels. She found a dress shirt and pants from a suite she had yet to finish and brought it all downstairs. But not without tossing on a bathrobe over her nightgown first.

She found BigMac at the stairs where she had left him. He was stripped down to his skivvies and she could see everything. Every toned mussel... everything. Regaining her focus she brought him the towels and fresh change of clothes.

"I'm Sorry I don't have anything more casual," she said as he took the towel from her, "It's not really my business model. Speakings for business models," Rarity spun back ground to see him pulling the dress pants up to his hips, "That is part of an ensemble for a customer. normally I would never allow for this sort of thing but since were friends and all I'm doing you this favor."

"Thank you" he replied.

Rarity eyed him closely as he carefully pulled the shirt over his still damp torso. She handed ApplePie back to him.

"You two get comfortable in the parlor, I have something for the little one"

BigMac did as instructed. He sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Holding ApplePie again calmed him a bit, and Rarity's home was familiar. He felt safe. A few minutes passed and he was surprised to see Rarity arrive with a bassinet.

"It used to be SweetieBell's" she explained. BigMac eyed it for a moment, not wanting to part with his daughter. "Come now little one time for bed" Rarity cooed as she took the filly from her father yet again and placed her in the bassinet. BigMac just stared numbly. Rarity took a seat next to him and absently rocked the cradle with one hoof as she addressed him.

"So you care to tell me what in Celestia's name is going on?"

BigMac was silent.

"Darling what have I said before about communication" Rarity scolded irritably.

"Marble and I had a fight" he replied like a little colt who just got caught stealing a cookie.

"Is that all?" Rarity laughed, "And here I thought something horrible had happened."

"Danm it Rarity this is horrible" BigMac snapped.

Rarity was taken aback by this as she stared into his furious eyes. After a moment he relaxed and buried his face in his hooves. "Ahm Sorry ah didn't mean ta yell"

"That's quite alright dear" Rarity soothed as she rubbed little circles on his back. "I'm sure whatever it is it's not near as bad as you think."

"you don't understand," He insisted. "We ain't never fought once."

He looked up at Rarity a moment, "An you remember what happened last time we fought"

Rarity grew stern with him and lifted his chin to eye level, "Now you listen here," her yes burned into him and he wanted desperately to pull away. "That was then, this is now. I'm not going to let you give up this time."

He swatted her hoof away, "ya'll say that like Ah was the one who cut it off!" He replied with anger.

"Now is not the time for hoof pointing!"

"Well who am Ah supposed to blame!"

The room grew quiet. For a while neither spoke just sat there. After a few minutes Rarity got up to light a fire in the fireplace.

"Ahm married Rarity, Ah got a daughter and a whole family back home..." BigMac lamented as he buried his face in his hooves again. Rarity sat back down next to him once she got a nice fire going. "So why do Ah feel so alone..."

Rarity gave a deep sad sigh. "Just because you're in a crowd doesn't mean you'll always be happy"

BigMac looked over at the little sleeping filly in the bassinet. "What was it you two were fighting about?" Rarity asked.

"Aw nuthin' important. She's been a might worked up lately and Ah ain't got a clue as to why. She just started snappin' at Granny about spices or some such an I took er aside cause that ain't called fer ya know..." He turned to Rarity for approval.

"Of course," Rarity concurred.

"An she went and told AJ ah hit er,"

"You hit her!" Rarity Replied with shock.

"No! course Ah didn't!" BigMac defended. "Ah raised mah voice at er and she over reacted" BigMac sighed and hung his head. "Mare's been actin' crazy for moths and it just keeps gettin' worse."

"So Why, of all the things you could have done, did you trudge through a thunderstorm, with your daughter, here of all places."

"Ah didn't know what else to do Rarity Ah panicked" he admitted. "Ya'll always were a good friend ta me."

Rarity sighed and cuddled up next to him to watch the fire. "Well as soon as this storm passes we'll head right back to Sweet Apple Acres and straiten this whole mess out."

They sat in silence watching the flames. BigMac's anxiety started to fade. Rarity was right, Tomorrow they would fix all this and life would resume as normal. After sometime Rarity had migrated to resting her head in his lap. BigMac rubbed the soft texture of her night gown under his hoof absentmindedly.

"Remember when you first got me to sing for the pony tones." BigMac mused.

"Sometimes I wonder if Flutters handled it better" Rarity teased.

"Hey!"

"Oh I knew you'd just love it though, but honestly dear you really should start expressing yourself more often."

Rarity thought for a moment, "You remember our first date?"

"Eyup"

"We rode the farris wheel together and I had that gody perm," Rarity laughted, "And you had a hat, you lost it that day we never did get it back."

She rolled over giggling. She was looking up at him now, her bath robe had slipped open exposing that little red babydoll and everything underneath it. Her mane was wrapped up in curlers and she wasn't wearing any makeup but she still looked just as beautiful by the firelight. Her eyes sparkles innocently as she smiled up at him. He smiled back. He lost his virginity to her all those years ago, although he had always suspected it hadn't been her first time. He asked her once about it and she simply told him. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell"

For a moment in the comfort of her home, with her beautiful body sprawled out in front of him, he wondered why they ever broke up in the first place.

"you alright dear?" Rarity asked.

BigMac shook the the thought away, "Eyup" He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her in a sweet embrace.

"I'm glad, everything will be better in the morning I promise"

"Eyup"


	2. Chapter 2

BigMacintosh awoke to a loud knocking. He groggily lifted his head and rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes. He was lying on the sofa. The fire had died in the night but the morning sun shown through the parlor window lighting the room. He went to move for a moment as the knocking continued only to notice the weight on his chest. He looked down to see Rarity cuddled up asleep. She had a small smile on her face and her white coat glittered in the morning light.

The knocking came again followed by a loud bang. Rarity shot up.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Before either one of them could could gather themselves BigMac turned his head to see MarblePie standing in the doorway. She just stood there, face distorted with rage. She was flushed red and soaked with tears. BigMac and Rarity were still intertwined on the sofa... Rarity was still wearing that little red babydoll.

"I swear this isn't what it looks like" Rarity gasped and she jumped up from the sofa and tied her bathrobe tight around her waist.

Marble simply shoved Rarity aside as she made her way to the bassinet. ApplePie was crying now having been woken by her mothers frantic knocking.

"My baby thank Celestia you're ok" She sighed as she scooped up the wailing filly in her arms.

BigMac sat there dumbfounded. He looked at Rarity as if she might give him some direction but she simply returned a panicked expression as if to say "Don't look at me, she's your wife"

Gathering his courage he walked over to his wife and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shrieked, smacking his hoof away, fresh tears streaming down her furious face. "I've been looking for you and ApplePie all night and this is where I find you!"

BigMac tried to speak but couldn't summon the words.

"I't's bad enough you felt the need to run to, her! but you had to drag the baby along with!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Rarity gasped. Marble didn't respond, she simply glared at her husband before turning to leave.

The door slammed shut and BigMac and Rarity were left standing in the parlor. The room was deathly silent. BigMac slumped down on the sofa in utter defeat.

Rarity was about to speak when another knock came at the door. She went to open it to see a gray Pegasus.

"Hey Rarity have you seen BigMac the whole towns been..." Derpy stopped as she spotted BigMac on the sofa, he looked up at her with tear stains running down his cheeks. Derpy seemed to get the hint and backed her head out of the door.

"I'll see you guys later then... I guess."

With that Derpy fluttered off to join a group of ponies at the corner. Rarity gave a deep sigh as she closed the door. She tilted her head to face BigMac.

"Well What are you waiting for you can't very well hide here forever and sulk. Go talk to her!"

"Nope," he replied, turning away from her and curling up again.

"BigMac!" Rarity reprimanded as tried to pull him up from the sofa. He was awful heavy though and terribly stubborn, seemed to run in the family.

"Nope, Nope, Nope..."

"BigMacintosh!" Rarity shouted. He looked up at her shame faced.

"You can't avoid this! You need to talk to her!" Rarity scolded. BigMac reluctantly nodded.

"I'll go get you're clothes."

It had been a couple hours since he woke up that morning. Rarity had given him a bite to eat and sent him on his way. He now stood in front of the family home. His hooves shook no matter how hard he tried to steady them. He knew he messed up, He just wanted this to all be over and go back to being one big happy family. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he lifted a hoof to knock on the front door. AppleJack opened the door.

SMACK!

A hard buck to the face nearly broke his noes.

"Aw now you decide to come home!" AJ spat. "What the hay's gotten into you?!"

Containing his own anger BigMac grabbed AppleJacks hooves and held them down, "You ain't even heard mah side a things. When have Ah ever been anythin' but honest?"

AppleJack calmed down a bit. They were siblings, she trusted him. "Why'd you run off last night then if ya ain't got nothin' to hide?"

BigMac hung his head.

"Needed some space to think?"

"Eyup"

"Well get in here and we'll sort out this mess together." AppleJack said as she brought him inside. BigMac told his sister what really happened and AJ listened intently. BigMac left out the part about Rarity's night gown or their little cuddle session. AJ seemed to take his word.

"You've never lied to me before I'm not tempted to believe you'd start now," AppleJack said finally as she sat in the armchair across from her brother. She hung her head as she thought for a moment before looking up at him with confusion.

"Ya really don't know what's been eaten er'?"

"Nope," BigMac replied.

"Mac, ol' Igneous is sick, he has been for a while," AppleJack replied.

BigMac simply stared at her. Nopony ever mentioned this to him. Why hadn't Marble said anything?

"Did she never tell you?" AppleJack seemed to mirror his thoughts.

"Nope" BigMac replied unsurely. The news hit him like a brick. Why hadn't he been told.

"Pinkie told be about it months ago, it's been rough on the whole family." AJ turned her eyes down to the floor. "Ah been given er attitude a lot a slack lately because of it," she looked back up at him, "you need to talk to her."

BigMac nodded in agreement.

He found Marble on the bed nursing ApplePie. He stood in the doorway looking for the words.

"Marble" he called out.

"M-hm" came her soft reply.

BigMac fought back the lump in his throat. "Ahm sorry, fer scarin' you like that."

"M-hm" she replied again. She wouldn't turn to face him, just kept on as if he wasn't there.

"As fer Rarity, I swear nothin happened..." He watched her carefully, hopping for the slightest hint of warmth. she said nothing.

"Rarity's just a good friend is all." He said as he walked over and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "look Ah love you. You know that don't ya?"

She turned her head to peek at him from behind her mane. Her eyes were red and puffy. "M-hm"

BigMac couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes. Rarity had always been like a diamond, unbreakable. But Marble was so fragile, he had almost forgotten that. He sat on his knees and wrapped his arms around her. "Ah love you," he said again. He meant it. At least he wanted too... so bad.

"M-hm." 


	3. Chapter 3

/-/  
/ Lips of an Alicorn/ Story: Thanks for Listening/ by AlextheBordercollie/-/

BigMac sat on his bed slipping on his plaid red over shirt. The early morning sun shown through the window but despite it the room felt cold. He looked over at the empty space on the bed. MarblePie had already gotten up and made her side of the bed. Following suit he straitened his side of the bed. Marble was always very precise about this and thus BigMac's side of the bed always looked rather sloppy by comparison. A product of her strict family upbringing. He looked down at his comparatively shoddy work with exasperation before turning to leave.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he could smell a sweet scent wafting from the kitchen. AppleJack was serving breakfast while Marble sat at the table feeding ApplePie from a bottle and AppleBloom scratched away attentively with her pen at her school work.

"Yer up late," AppleJack observed, "busy night?" she smiled and winked subtly at him hoping AppleBloom wouldn't notice.

"Nope." BigMac replied stoically before snatching up a pancake and shoveling it down his muzzle. He turned to leave.

"Yer not gonna stay an eat breakfast?" AppleJack complained.

"Late start, no time," BigMac replied. He walked over to Marble and placed a kiss on her forehead. She blushed slightly.

"Love ya,"

"M-hm" she hummed back in her usual manner. Her voice was sweet but BigMac couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt. She always responded to him this way and it never used to bother him but more and more it was starting to.

"Eyup," he sighed before heading out the back door towards the shed. Later that day he and AppleJack were gathering up the apples which had hit the ground early.

"You been doing alright? Ya got me kinda worried," AJ inquired as she tossed another bad apple into her basket.

"Eyup," BigMac assured.

"Marble seems ta have calmed down a bit, wish Ah could say the same for poor Pinkie though," AppleJack sighed.

"Eyup," BigMac replied again.

They walked along in silence for a bit. "It's Tuesday, ya'll goin' ta rehearsal today?" AppleJack asked, referring to his friends A cappella group The Pony Tones.

"Eeeyup," he replied with a tone that was either hesitation or realization. She couldn't tell if he was hesitant to go or simply forgot.

"Well ya'll better get goin soon or you'll be late," AppleJack reminded.

"Eyup" BigMac replied with more certainty.

As he walked up to the steps of the community center where the Pony Tones rehearsed he spotted Rarity, TorchSong, and ToeTapper waiting at the front entrance.

"What took you so long?" TorchSong scolded. "We've been waiting for nearly half an hour, it's not like you to be so late."

Rarity fidgeted a bit and seemed to avoid making eye contact. She knew why he was late. He knew why he was late. It had been a week since the "incident" and he and Rarity hadn't spoken in that time. Things had calmed down a bit but... ponies talk. There were rumors circulating ponyville about their alleged affair. He wasn't sure who started those rumors exactly though he imagined it had been some random bystander who had observed the commotion that day.

"FlutterShy!" Rarity called out with glee as she waved her hoof towards the approaching pegasus and accompanying draconeques. BigMac gave the pleasant distraction a surprised smile.

"I can't believe you actually came!" Rarity exclaimed as she rushed to hug FlutterShy.

"Well I didn't want to disappoint, besides..." FlutterShy replied softly with a light blush. "Discord wouldn't let be back out of it."

"I simply couldn't allow her to keep that lovely voice of hers hidden," Discord replied with his usual tone of eccentricity, "why it's positively criminal!"

"Oh Darling I know." Rarity agreed. "Honestly I think everypony deserves to have that special somepony who pushes them to be their very best."

"I'm sure you'll find yours Rarity," FlutterShy assured though the gesture was somewhat misguided.

"Oh well I didn't mean..." Rarity stuttered and blushed.

"You did say Everypony" Discord teased. "That you did." ToeTapper chimed in.

BigMac simply watched from the sidelines as the others laughed and chatted with one another. Discord still made him a tad nervous but he seemed nice enough. It was nice watching his friends smiling and sharing stories, but something still tore at the back of his mind. He couldn't help but think about what Rarity said and wonder how his behavior influenced Marble, or vice versa. Were they really growing? and in what direction? He wondered what he was doing wrong, how he could be a better husband. He wondered if maybe he had rushed into all this, pushed the relationship too far too fast. They only dated a year. But then again his in-laws had been married in a fortnight.

Rehearsal seemed to pass by in a haze as he never really could put his whole heart into it. TorchSong stopped him multiple times to ask him to "speak up," or "adjust your pitch,". She complained more than once that his performance sounded dry. He didn't really care. It was good to see FlutterShy get into the spirit of it though, her special somepony cheering her on all the way. He wished he had a partner like that. Rarity used to do that for him. It's how he got started singing with the Pony tones in the first place. He remembered his old mullet and that leather jacket he wrapped around her shoulders on their first date. They were young and full of spirit. He never was much of a talker but every now and again Rarity managed to pull it out of him. She inspired him. Her talent, her ambition, meanwhile he was just an apple farmer with few other prospects. Not that he disliked his work but sometimes he wondered what it would be like to have a passion like that.

As rehearsal came to a close TorchSong exchanged cheek kisses with everypony present before they all went their separate ways. All but BigMac and Rarity. He stood at the base of the steps looking out at the setting sun. He knew what awaited him back home. He'd kiss Marble goodnight before falling asleep with their backs to each other. She might cuddle up next to him but he wasn't sure how he felt about that anymore. Rarity walked up behind him and placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"It's a lovely evening, would you like to walk me home?" She smiled softly with a sense of understanding. "We could take the chance to catch up."

BigMac gave a grateful "Eyup."

Rarity was right. It was a lovely walk. The setting sun cast their shadows like long limbed stick ponies across the orange tinted grass. The air was crisp and sweet and it was nice simply enjoying each others company.

"So how are things with Marble?" Rarity asked.

"Fine ah guess, good as they could be." BigMac replied numbly.

"She's still mad at you I take it?"

"Nope."

"What is it then?" Rarity inquired curiously. This was it, time to get to the meat of the matter.

"Ah donno, Ah guess Ahm just not happy bout the way thin's are with us," He admitted. "Like they way she talks ta me... or rather doesn't."

"You want more communication is that it?" Rarity asked genuinely concerned.

"No..." BigMac replied unsuredly.

"Well what do you want?" Rarity asked with a tone of irritation.

"Ah don't know!" BigMac nearly shouted with frustration. The two of them had stopped walking as Rarity turned to face him. They were now standing outside the Carousel Boutique. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and all but fell apart.

"Ah envy you, yer always so confident, ya always know just what ya want outa life," He cast his eyes to the ground. "Ya always did."  
He remembered standing outside her parents house eight years ago with that stupid mullet and a little box in his hooves. He wanted to marry her then. He was young and so was she, she had a budding career and he... He thought she was all he ever wanted. He never really did learn his lesson it seems.

Rarity took a step towards him and placed a hoof on his cheek. He lifted his eyes just enough to meet hers through a curtain of orange hair.

"I never wanted to hurt you so don't think for a second that, that decision wasn't one of the hardest I've ever made." Rarity looked down for a moment and her arm grew slack. "Sometimes I still wonder if I made the right choice..."

And then, with no discretion, he kissed her. It was quick and innocent. Like a school pony crush. Like their first kiss.

Rarity stood there and simply stared at him wide eyed. For once she had nothing to say. BigMac's face grew hot as an instant wave of guilt washed over him. He stammered for a moment before turning to flee leaving Rarity alone at the front step of the Carousel Boutique, silhouetted by the setting sun.

Upon arriving home all he wanted to do was go be with his wife. Yes the mare he married, his one true love, his soul mate, the mother of his foal. He was in such a hurry he zipped past AppleJack as she tried to speak to him.

"Where's Marble?" He asked urgently.

"She's upstairs, but..." it was too late he was already climbing the stairs before AJ could pass on her warning.

BigMac stopped at the door to catch his breath. Marble was sitting on the bed looking out the window. He felt relieved, almost as if he expected not to find her. He smiled to himself as he walked towards her. His smile vanished however when he heard a light sniffling. Marble was crying, and it looked like she had been for sometime.

"Marble, babe whats wrong?" He asked with genuine concern as he sat and wrapped his arm around her.

"My father," She choked. "He passed away this morning, Muad came by to break the news..." She sobbed and buried her face in his chest. "She's staying the night with Pinkie, the funeral's tomorrow..."

BigMac held her close and tried to reassure her. "It hurts, Ah know, it'll be ok Ah promise."

"You don't know," she murmured indignantly through her sobs.

Something inside BigMac snapped just then. He shot up off the bed nearly knocking Marble over. His heart pounded in his ears as he was hit with a sudden wave of rage.

"Ah don't know what?" He growled, "What don't Ah understand?"

Marble flinched as if she just realized the implications of her words.

"At least yer daddy got ta walk ya down the isle, ya'll think AJ or AppleBloom'll get ta have that same luxury?" it was a rhetorical question. They both knew the answer. Never the less he wanted her to say it, he wanted to know she understood.

"uh-uh" came a weak little hum. BigMac used to find that little voice endearing but right now it only served to further his rage.

"Ah had ta be strong, fer them, fer granny and the girls. Had ta grow up real quick, Ah didn't get ta cry about it," His blood boiled. It wasn't fair. He wanted to be supportive but it wasn't fair. Nopony was there to comfort him when his parents died. He was only twelve, he had to be there for his sisters, he had to be the man of the house. He never even finished school he had to quit to keep the farm running. Nopony gave him slack, he didn't get to pout or throw tantrums. But now, now he wanted too, he wanted to cry and stomp up and down and scream at whatever god saw it fit to take them from him. He wanted to be comforted, he wanted somepony else to tell him everything would be ok... He wanted...

He looked down at Marble's tear stained face and frightened eyes. He couldn't be upset. Yet again he had to be the strong one, the calm dependable one. And for once, he couldn't.

"Ahm sorry, alright, Ahm sorry. Ah just, Ah need some space." with that he snatched up a pillow and one of the sheets off the bed and stormed out.

"BigMac wait!" Marble called out in a soft voice but he slammed the door shut before she could say anything else.

It was two o'clock in the morning and he was laying awake on a couch that was frankly too small for him with only one thought in his mind. "What have ah done."


	4. Chapter 4

/-/  
/ The End/ Story: Thanks for Listening/ by AlextheBordercollie/-/

BigMac stood at the station with his young wife under his arm holding his tiny filly in hers as the train pulled in. He and the others were going to the funeral with the rest of the Pie's. AJ and AppleBloom were both dressed in black. BigMac only owned one black suite, the suit he wore to his wedding. He didn't like having to associate the two events like that but it would have been improper to wear anything less casual. Pinkie stood aside with her sister Maud gently leading her onto the train. Her hair was flat and tied back for the event, she looked like she hadn't slept. Marble hadn't taken the news much better.

Seeing the three sisters so broken nearly killed him. He wished to Celestia, Luna, and whatever other forces might hear him that he hadn't yelled last night. He should have kept calm, he should have been there to support Marble.

"All aboard that's going aboard." called out the conductor.

BigMac was sitting by the window with Marble leaning on him for support. Neither of them spoke the whole trip, which wasn't odd in and of it'self but no one spoke. Not even Pinkie. The whole ride he kept looking back periodically at Marble, scanning her face to ensure she was as comfortable as she could be. She did fall asleep for a bit and he wondered if she had been up all night as well. CloudyQuartz and LimeStonePie stone at the door to the family homestead upon their arrival to greet them. LimeStone usual aggression seemed to have been subdued as she didn't saw a word, merely led them inside for a head count.

He remembered the day he proposed to Marble. Pinkie looked as if she might have exploded with excitement, though now she looked as though she might die. LimeStone had threatened him, "You hurt my sister and I swear..." now she just stood around looking rather lifeless. For what felt like hours they sat together in the kitchen waiting for the carriage to arrive to arrive that would carry the family to the burial grounds. outside the window he could the hearse containing IngiousPie and it's drivers. When the second coach arrive they all pilled in for another trip that felt like it drug on forever.

The funeral it'self was mostly a silent blur. BigMac was never to found of the usual noise and excitement of Ponyville, which was why he tended to keep more to himself, but right now he desperately missed it. CloudyQuartz had asked him to help carry the casket which he had agreed to without protest. Igneous had intimidated him a bit at first with his somber demeanor and strict standards but over time he had grown rather fond of his late father-in-law. The truth was that underneath their cultural differences Igneous reminded him a lot of his own father, just trying to do right by his girls. Despite himself he found his own eyes tearing up as he though back on some of their father, son talks. They were only related by marriage but he had lost his own father so long ago and Igneous has gladly stepped in to fill the role when he learned of BigMac's orphan status.

Once he and CloudyQuartz had come to live on Sweet Apple Acres for a whole month after learning of AppleBloom's "boy troubles". AppleBlooms grade were suffering as she had gotten a bit too distracted by one of her colt friends. Igneous and had insisted that all she needed was strict moral guidance, so they stepped in to "play the parental role her childhood lacked". The whole incident was a train wreck but BigMac looked back on it fondly. He would miss Igneous' tough love, the man really cared about ponies and would go to great lengths to do what he thought was best for them.

Marble didn't cry during the ceremony, he offered her comfort but she preferred to stand tall, chin up. Her daddy would have been proud to see her so strong, especially with Pinkie bawling her eyes out and LimeStone desperately fighting back tears of her own. After the Ceremony they returned to the Pie house. The Apples would stay the night there and take the train back to Ponyville first thing in the morning. As the night went on ponies seemed to lighten a bit as they began sharing stories.

CloudyQuartz recalled charming anecdotes surrounding their courtship and marriage. Her stories reminded him of his own experiences with Marble. He recalled long afternoon laying in the sun together watching the clouds. No words were spoken, they didn't need them back then. He missed the days when things were that simple, that easy. He looked over to catch Marble smiling as her mother recounted Ingeous' awkwardness with his first foal. It was good seeing Marble smile again. She was beautiful. Little ApplePie sat in her lap thoughtlessly nibbling away at her mothers long mane which had been untied at some point in the night. Eventually ApplePie and AppleBloom were both put to bed and CloudyQuartz brought out some moonshine from her late husbands stash. The adults all sat around drinking to each others good health and Pinkie's hair regained some of it's volume.

At some point in the night Marble stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. BigMac followed her out. For a while they both stood on the front porch breathing in the cold night air. For a while neither of them spoke, just stood there enjoying each others company. however there was an issue BigMac couldn't just ignore. Perhaps it was the alcohol giving him a bit of extra courage, or maybe it was just the calming atmosphere.

"Marble?"

"M-hm?"

"Ah just wanted ta say... Ahm sorry about the other night," He confessed. "Ah shoulda been more patient, more supportive..."

"No it's ok," Marble assured. "You were right, I was being selfish, seeing Pinkie and LimeStone made me realize that..." her voice trailed off as she looked down at the stone walkway. "Somepony has to be strong for them right?"

"No Marble, no," He said gently. "Ah would never ask ya'll to mussel through this like Ah did, Ah don't want that for ya. Ya deserve better."  
BigMac lifted her chin to face him.

"Ah ain't been good ta ya lately an I know it, Ah promises when we get home Ah'll make it up ta ya." He confessed. "Let me carry this for ya." He leaned in to kiss her only to have her place a hoof on his face.

"You can't BigMac," She said. her eyes looked sad, heartbroken even. "Nopony can carry this weight but me, and you..." she cast her eyes down again. "You should go to bed." she said finally.

"What'a'bout you?"

"I'll... I'll be with you soon."

BigMac was a bit reluctant but admittedly rather exhausted. He headed to the guest room and passed out as soon as he hit the bed. He woke up the next morning to find Marble strangely absent. It was early in the morning and most of the house was still asleep if not a bit hungover. He tiptoed downstairs careful not to wake anypony. To his surprise he found Marble asleep on the sofa in the living room.

Why hadn't she come upstairs? She didn't appear to have simply passed out as she had a pillow and blanket that appeared very deliberately set out for her. He sat down on the sofa next to her. For a while he sat there just watching her sleep. she looked so at peace. He thought back to the kiss outside Rarity's shop. What had he been thinking? He had to get that mare out of his head, she wasn't important. This sleeping gray mare beside him was his future, his everything, he couldn't just let that go.

One by one everypony woke and they all shared a quick breakfast before heading out to catch the train. As BigMac was getting their things together preparing to leave, he noticed Marble sitting by the window with her mother. They were talking in a low whisper and CloudyQuartz had a look of sorrow on her face but looked as though she was trying to be supportive.

BigMac walked over to them and placed a hoof on his wife's shoulder, "we gotta get goin' soon if wer' gonna catch the train."

Marble's ears fell back as she fidgeted nervously.

"I shall go see if thou relatives should be in need of my assistance." CloudyQuartz stated as she got up leaving the two alone.

"Whatsa matter dragonfly?" He said using an affectionate pet name he hadn't used in quite some time.

"I'm not going..." Marble mumbled.

"Pardon?" BigMac wasn't sure if he had heard her right.

"I'm staying here with mother and LimeStone," Marble stated with a bit more conviction this time.

BigMac took a step back unsure how to react. "Yer ma needs you here ta help out for a bit or somthin?"

"No," Marble said folding her ears back again and looking down. " I mean. I'm staying here, as in, this is it, we're over." Taers began to well up her eyes but she remained resolute.

"But ah, but we," BigMac's head was reeling. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was going to make things right again. Things would go back to the way they were and everything would be fine.

"Please, don't make this harder then it already is." Marble pleaded.

"Ah just, Ah don't understand." His heart broke as he tried to keep his voice steady, he couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening.

"BigMac I love you, really I do," Marble confessed with a bit of a struggle. "But I think we rushed into this. The truth is I'm not sure I even really know you..."

"The buck ya talking about?" he almost shouted as he placed both hooves on her shoulders with a bit more force than he would have liked. "Ahm yer husband for Celestia's sake of course ya know me."

"Do I?" Marble asked rhetorically. "I pushed you too far, I know that and I'm sorry. But it made me realize, I don't know you as well as I thought." Marble lifted his hooves from her shoulders and all BigMac could do was stand there numbly. "I'm sorry. But this is something I have to do for myself, for both of us."

This couldn't be happening. It felt like a dream. It felt surreal, out of body. When he went to leave for the strainstaion with the others he found he wasn't greeted with surprise but rather... shame. When the others saw him emerge from the house without Marble and ApplePie their eyes all darted about awkwardly. They knew. Nopony had told him earlier as per Marbles request is turned out. On the train ride home Pinkie made some weak attempts to cheer him up, even if only a little. But he simply sat there staring out the window completely listless. The couldn't be happening. Just like that everything he thought he knew just blew up in a puff of smoke. And nothing would ever be the same.

It had been a few weeks since the funeral and nopony had heard from BigMacintosh. Rarity was starting to worry. Derpy had been delivering the mail that morning. She had accidentally placed some of the Apples mail in her mailbox. She had tried to flag the gray mare down but to little avail so she simply decided to take the envelope to Sweet Apple Acres herself.

The stamp on the envelope looked forebodingly official and it made her worry. It was addressed to BigMacintosh. Why hadn't he left the farm in all this time? She worried that something terrible might have happened. She tried to push her worries aside when AJ came to answer the door.

"Rarity?" AJ responded.

Rarity held out the little white envelope, "Derpy accidentaly left this in my mailbox so I thought I'd stop by to give it to you."

AJ took the envelope and inspected it before letting out a deep sigh. "This must be the divorce papers."

"Divorce papers?!" Rarity said with astonishment. "You can't really mean?"

AJ looked up at her with a bit of exhaustion, "Yeah, poor Mac's taken it real hard... Aw buck who am Ah kiddin it's been hard on all of us."

Rarity stopped for a moment to process. Marble left him. Was it because of her? Was she the one take away his happiness? She had to talk to him. She had to try to fix this.

"Do you know where he is now?" Rarity pleaded.

"Atop the big hill Ah figur'" AJ replied. "He's been spendin' a lot a his down time up there lately."

"Thank you."

Rarity rushed up the hill struggling in her high heels. She couldn't believe it. There had to be some way to fix this there just had to. She stopped at the top of the hill to see BigMac right where AppleJack said he would be. She panted for a moment desperately trying to catch her breath.

"BigMac, huff, huff, I hear about the, huff, the divorce," Rarity looked up t him as he stood to face her with nothing but sorrow in her eyes. "I'm so sorry if this is because of something I did..." she began to plead only to be abruptly cut off.

BigMac pulled her in and kissed her. It wasn't a light peck this time either, this was deep, passionate, full of guilty pleasure. Rarity was surprised at first but couldn't manage to escape his grasp, slowly instinct took over. Tears began to streak down his face. All he wanted was comfort, any small comfort would do. He wanted to stop hurting. He tightened his grip as if the slightest breeze would carry her off. He hoping that Rarity's embrace might ease him as it once did but not this time. After sometime he relaxed his grip and drew away from her lips.

"Feeling better," Rarity asked as she looked up at his tear soaked face trying to get a glimpse of his eyes through his bangs.

"Nope," He sobbed lightly.

"You want to talk about it?" Rarity asked.

"Nope,"

Rarity leaned in and rested her head on his chest. For sometime they simple stood there in the light of the setting sun. Neither said a word. Rarity wouldn't push him this time, now it was time simply to wait and listen.

"Rarity?" BigMac said finally as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Yeas dear?" Rarity replied.

"What happens now?" He asked.

"I don't really know... I guess we'll just have to wait and see." 


End file.
